Rainbow Colors
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: His best friend represented the Rainbow. One-Shot! Enjoy! :


**_Note: _**_Hey, people! :) Thanks a ton to everyone that reviewed my first story: Allergic? I'm very glad you all liked it! Here's another one-shot that I have been working on! I hope you like it as well._

_Thanks again! :D By the way, I am very sorry that in my last story I have not written a disclaimer; so here goes..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Pokemon! _

**_Rainbow Colors_**

"_Red."_

He was sure that when he made her angry, she would see red. Actually, he saw red. Her pretty, little face would scrunch up, her eyes would close, and her usually healthy, rosy cheeks would flush deep red.

It was never a good sign and he usually found himself running for his life for she was not as forgiving as his other best friend. God, she was such a stubborn, hot-tempered female!

But that wasn't the only time he would see her red face.

Sometimes, when they would sit together and talk, her face would turn red when he would compliment her, or brush her hand accidently, or sit too close to her. He would dismiss it for the light playing a trick on him.

After all, there was no way Misty was blushing?

...

Right?

:::::

"_Yellow."_

It was odd.

Yellow was her favourite color.

Her tank top was yellow; most of her outfits contained yellow. She liked the sun—and it was yellow. She adored Pikachu, who was yellow—but he had to admit, it was rather silly to think she loved his Pokémon just because his fur was yellow.

Ash Ketchum did not like the yellow color. Although, when he came to think of it, lightening was yellow. And he rather loved lightening.

His brow rose.

Was it a coincidence that she loved the color of his favourite physical phenomenon?

Indeed, it was odd.

:::::

"_Orange."_

Ash watched as her petite hand slid the band away. Allowing the silky orange locks free from her side-ponytail prison, his hand racked through her orange hair, smoothing down the tangled locks.

His eyes lingered.

He had always liked it when she let her hair down. It halted just above her shoulders, but it framed her face rather prettily, he thought, dreamily.

He noticed it was shining under the sun. It looked so silky, soft, shiny...

He had the strangest urge to touch it, run his fingers through it: feel if it was as silky and soft as it appeared.

And so, so _shiny_...

The wind blew, ruffling their hairs wildly.

A single strand of orange flew out of place.

Before he knew it, his hand had reached out and caught it. Softly, he tucked it back behind her ear, smiling slightly as his hand lingered an extra second too long, confirming his suspicions.

It _was_ soft and silky.

Misty gifted him with a grateful smile.

:::::

"_Green."_

Ash Ketchum stared intently.

There was something in his best friend's eyes that he could not pinpoint. He didn't know why he was troubling his mind with a small fact but he could not get it out no matter how much he tried.

He watched as she laughed at something Brock said. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and amusement. At the flicker of the camp fire, he could see that her eyes were a deep shade of blue.

His brow furrowed.

So?

Misty's eyes were always blue! There was nothing new or strange about that. Then _why_ was it bothering him so much?

Her eyes...

Her blue eyes turned to his chocolate brown ones.

They locked.

Time seemed to slow down. He stared at her eyes intently as she looked back, unblinkingly.

Finally, he knew what was bothering him so much.

Misty's eyes weren't _blue_!

They were the most beautiful shade of _bluish-green_ he had ever seen.

:::::

"_Blue."_

His jacket was blue. His jeans were blue. His sleeping was blue. Blue was his favourite color.

And the sparkling water stretched out in front of them was blue. So beautifully blue...

From where he laid—stretched out on the sand—he watched his best friend walking along the shore, her bare feet teased every five seconds by the playful waves. She giggled every time the waves teased her, kicking slightly the foam that formed on and in between her toes.

Ash found himself smiling fondly.

She was in her element. Being around Water Pokémon all her life and being a Water Pokémon trainer herself, it was no surprise that she was attached to the sparkling sea. Water was a part of her—she loved it.

_The sparkling, wet carpet was so beautifully blue..._

Blue is his favourite color.

Water is her favourite element.

Ash smiled.

:::::

"_Indigo."_

More often than he would like to admit, Misty allowed very nice, huge blotches of indigo to adore his tanned skin. He knew that he usually deserved it. He would anger her; she would bring out her mallet and proceed to beat the living daylights out of him.

Thus, the results of the very nice, huge blotches of indigo—commonly known as _bruises_.

God, why was she so hot-tempered? He was only teasing! Sometimes, he questioned himself: Why does he endure the pain?

But he already knew the answer.

He endured the pain because, at the end of the day, it was her gentle touch that chased it away, her melting gaze that made him forget it, her alluring voice whispering apologies in his ear, and her soft kisses drove away everything, leaving only bliss and happiness in its awake.

:::::

"_Violet."_

He couldn't help comparing her with violets.

Beautiful, yet delicate: no matter how much she seemed to be strong and unbreakable from the outside. He knew her better than that. He remembered his mother telling him the meaning of violets in flower language when he was younger.

"_Faithfulness and modesty."_

It fit her perfectly.

Misty was the most faithful and loyal person he had ever met—aside from Brock, of course. No matter what happened, she always stood by his side. No matter how bleak the situation was, she never abandoned him.

Although she was out-spoken, she was still really modest. She never bragged about her skills, achievements, or any other accomplishments in life to the others—maybe, just to him, but he knew she was only trying to tease him. She is grateful for what she got and did not have the need to boast.

Beautiful, yet delicate: just like a violet.

It made him love her even more.

:::::

To him, his best friend represented the Rainbow.

Red, yellow, orange, green, blue, indigo, violet: they all blended and fused together into Misty Waterflower, his best friend.

And he would not have her any other way.

_Fin..._

**_Note: _**_Personally, I think the 'Violet' part wasn't good. But the problem is that I have squeezed my mind to find something that was related to Misty that has _Violet_ in it but came out blank. And then, while I was twisting and twirling my thoughts while walking through our house garden, I came about the huge bush of violets my mom planted and I was inspired! I hope you like it! :)_

_Take care! 33_


End file.
